Similarities of the Past and Future
by EmeraldSilverDragon
Summary: BeybldeGundamWing Duo and Rei become good friends and together they plot to make their boyfriends REALLY nervous... 1x2, KaiRei and more! YAOI!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey, this is my first crossover anime fic and I'm actually proud of it. So, please be nice when reviewing ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades or Gundam Wing (Sob) But, I hope to someday, when I become God and rule the earth…

Rating: PG-13 or R. {I'm not too sure, but I'll say R for future chappies)

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4, Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max, Tala/Brian, Michael/Lee, and others that I haven't decided on yet. (I might bring along Wufei and Zechs but I'm not sure)

Chapter 1: Secret Love Hurts

Duo's eyes were slowly filling with tears as he gazed down at his lover, sitting at a table drinking his beer. He took a deep breath and prepared to sing.

Before:

~

Heero sat, face down, slouched over the table in misery. "Damn, I can't believe I'm stuck here on my own." He murmured. He had only agreed to come because Quatre had insisted he come along with the rest of the pilots and Wufei and Trowa had practically dragged him out to the car. So, he was doomed to spend the night drinking away his misery in a bar with 4 overly happy pilots. Which was bad enough, but, Wufei had left about 1 hour in, needing to sort out some difficulties with Nataku. Then, Trowa and Quatre had escaped to the bathrooms promising to be back in a minute. That had been 4 hours ago. Heero had given up hope of them returning tonight. So, that left him and Duo alone at the table, which usually wouldn't be too bad except they had broken up that afternoon. Heero stared intently at a mark on the table, not able to meet Duo's eyes. "Heero…" he heard the soft voice. He ignored it pointedly for a few moments before he heard Duo stand up. "I will make you listen." Duo stated and headed for the stage of the bar.

~

Heero looked up at his beautiful lost lover as Duo prepared to sing, violet orbs shining with unshed tears.

_"I can't take it, I don't understand. _

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am…"_

Heero closed his eyes, unable to look at Duo's heartbroken features. His thoughts drifted back to their last conversation:

_~ " But, I don't understand…" _

_" I know. Look Duo, its not gonna work ok?"_

_" No! It's not ok! Damn it Heero! What went wrong? I thought we were happy!"_

_" Duo…"_

_No! I did everything for you! I kept us a secret from all our friends despite the fact that I just wanted to scream it out loud! And to think I was so stupid! I thought you didn't want to tell them because you were shy, but it was because you were ashamed of me! Wasn't it ?" _

_" NO! DUO! NEVER!" Heero shouted, suddenly becoming angry at the thought that Duo could possibly believe that he could be ashamed of him._

_"Listen," he said dropping to his knees to face the boy who was crumpled and crying on the floor, " You are the most important person in my life. I could never be ashamed of you." _

_" Then why?" Duo asked looking up into the cobalt eyes._

_" Because, I can't be vulnerable. Neither can you."_

_" Bullshit Heero! Tell me the truth."_

_" I am! I can't do this! Its wrong and I'm stopping this fling before it gets out of control."_

_Duo stood up and walked over to Heero. He raised a soft palm and caressed Heero's cheek._

_" It's already out of control," he whispered, moving himself closer to Heero's body, his lips ghosting over the other boys, " I love you"_

_Duo closed the distance between them, capturing Heero's lips with his own, gently caressing them while moving his palm to stroke the light hairs of Heero's neck. Heero was helpless, unable to resist the beauty before him, tasting him desperately._

_Eventually, Duo pulled back, breaking the spell holding Heero._

_" Uh…no, Duo. You don't love me. This has to be over." _

_And with that, Heero left the room and Duo collapsed to the ground in tears._

Heero snapped out of his thoughts and listened to Duo's words.

_"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed,_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head…"_

Heero looked back up at Duo, not wanting to see the hurt in his face, but unable to resist looking at the only man he'd ever loved for the time he could without interruption.

_" Coz I miss you, body and soul so strong, that it takes my breath away,_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today…"_

Duo saw the conflict of emotions on Heero's face. He started to walk from the stage to the table, all the time singing the words of the beautiful song that held so many messages to his koi. Duo reached the table facing a shocked Heero as the whole room looked on. He reached forward and cupped his chin, causing Heero to stand before him.

"_Coz, I love you, whether it's wrong or right,_

_And if I can't be with you tonight,_

_You know my heart is by your side."_

Duo moved his palm over Heero's cheek as he sang the last verse. His eyes reflected the words of his song and made Heero melt under their gaze.

" I love you Heero, and that's not gonna change. But, I need to know how you really feel, not what you think you're supposed to feel, okay?" whispered Duo, as he leaned towards Heero and gently brushed his velvety lips over the awaiting mouth. 

He felt a hand slide up his back and pull him closer as Heero took control and coaxed him into a passionate embrace. They broke away and Heero's head fell against Duo's shoulder.

"God…I love you so much…too much…" he murmured, loud enough for Duo to hear.

"Never too much, koi." Duo replied, before kissing him again.

" Let's go." Heero whispered.

Duo nodded and they headed towards the exit, Heero blushing from the loud cheers of approval coming from the other customers in the bar, and Duo waving in gratitude.

" Thank you, folks! I had a great time and I hope you did too! Now, with any luck, and a less moody boyfriend, I'll never have to do a repeat performance!" Duo announced and bowed once more, before Heero's hand appeared back in the door he had just exited and grabbed Duo by the collar and out to the car.

"KAI!" Rei shouted in ecstasy as his climax was reached. The two boys fell back in exhaustion on the soft bed. Rei snuggled into Kai's chest, his raven locks sprawling across it also, sending a tickling sensation through Kai's body.

" I love you…" Rei whispered, breathing deeply, near sleep.

" Hn…" Kai replied, sounding tired.

Rei tensed for a moment, unsatisfied with Kai's indifferent reaction to his meaningful declaration. He turned around and lay by Kai's side, his back to the blue-haired boy.

" Goodnight, Kai." He said, sounding deeply hurt, the tone cutting through Kai's heart like a newly sharpened knife. 

He watched the Chinese boy sleep, guilt and confusion washing over him.

_'He's so beautiful. My Rei Kon.'_

"No, not mine. I cannot let myself get too close. It'll make me weak. Things cannot get any more complicated. I cannot allow myself to get any closer to Rei." Kai murmured aloud, in a quiet tone.

'_But, hearing him say those words, he loves ME, not being able to say it back no matter how much I want to…'_

" But, just because you can't ever know how I really feel, doesn't mean I can't say it you when you're sleeping." Kai whispered, turning on his side to face Rei's sleeping figure. 

As if, sensing the movement, Rei purred and turned in the bed so he was facing Kai, but still asleep. Kai stared at Rei's features in their perfection and gently traced a line from Rei's temple down his jaw and neck with his finger. 

" I love you more than you'll ever know." Kai murmured against Rei's skin, placing a kiss on the soft surface, breathing in his scent. He pulled the neko-jin closer to him and settled down to sleep.

Rei opened one golden orb and smiled slightly. 

" I knew you loved me, Kai koi. I know you'll tell me for real someday."

Rei snuggled against Kai's sleeping form, no longer angry, now that he knew that despite all the acting, he had Kai Hiwatari's heart.

A/N: that's chappie 1 done! Pleez R+R and Chappie 2 will be up soon!


	2. Beyblades and breakups

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry I took so long, but homework and such needed to be done… Sigh… Oh well, chappie 2 enjoy!

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, KaixRei, TysonxMax (later chappies) and others undecided.

Disclaimer: I don't own G Wing or Beyblades so pleez sue someone else.

Warnings: Shower Scene.

Rating: R (just in case.)

Chapter 2: Beyblades and break-ups.

"Heero! Look at this! Isn't it sooo cool!" Duo squeaked, as he lunged at the couch, landing with a soft thud beside his koi. He moved closer to Heero, who wrapped his arm around Duo's shoulders holding him as one would a child who wanted a hug and a story before bedtime.

As if on cue, Duo whipped out a book. It was a red journal, about A4 size and was clearly old.

"Duo, not more junk from the 21st century…" Heero sighed, shaking his head.

"But Hee-chan! Look!" Duo whined and opened the book to reveal a picture of 2 spinning tops in a bowl shaped stadium

" What is it?" Heero asked, curious at the fascination this simple picture held for his hyper lover.

" It's beyblading! Isn't it so cool! I found the book in the library on this old shelf at the back. It's all about the sport and the tournaments and famous beybladers from that time." Duo explained, enthusiastically.

Just then, Trowa and Quatre entered the room.

"Ooh! Is that the beyblading book?" Quatre asked excitedly, plomping down beside Duo as the braided boy nodded. 

The two began flipping through the journal, pointing at pictures and giggling every few pages. Trowa sat down beside Heero, watching the two pilots.

"Is that the spinning top thing?" he asked Heero.

"Yeah, I don't understand it though." 

Duo sighed, exasperated. "It's BEYBLADING! 'Not spinning top thing.'"

"Okay, sorry. But it does seem kinda dull and pointless." Trowa answered.

"Maybe to you, but I like it." Quatre replied, defensively, "Besides…" he continued, side glancing at Duo, "the guys are REALLY HOT! "

"WHAT!" Trowa shouted, fuming.

Heero looked at the book over Duo's shoulder. "Hn…" he grunted, before turning away.

Beside him, Trowa started mumbling, glaring evilly at the book, as if willing it to spontaneously combust.

"Grr…I hate Beyblading."

Duo smirked at the comment and Quatre got up from his seat. He walked towards his boyfriend and sat on his lap, straddling his hips.

"Don't be jealous, Tro-chan. They'll never be cuter than you."

"Hn. I'm not cute. I'm manly."

"Fine. Cute and adorable in a manly way."

"Uh, Qat? That makes no sense."

"Shut up, Duo!"

"Make me!"

"Heero! Make him shut up!"

"Hn. Duo, shut up."

"No."

Heero moved with lightening speed and trapped Duo beneath him. He kissed the wriggling boy deeply.

When he pulled away, all they heard from Duo was a contented sigh.

"Thank you Heero." Trowa said, smirking.

Heero moved from above Duo and smiled slightly back at the other two.

"Just doing my job."

Duo moved up and cuddled against Heero's side.

"It would be cool to see a real beyblade match though." He said, looking at Quatre, who nodded in agreement.

"Stop dreaming Duo, it isn't gonna happen." Trowa said, snuggling against Quatre.

"I know." He sighed, before picking up the journal and starting to read again. 

"I wish…"

"Mmm…" Kai murmured as he woke the next morning and felt the comforting weight on his chest. He could feel Rei's shallow breaths on his skin, warming him. He knew he should get up before the others got up, trying to explain why they were in the same bed, naked, would be difficult.

He lay still for a few moments, watching and relishing the feeling of Rei against him, knowing this was the last time he could hold him for a while. Kai had spent a lot of time the night before thinking out a plan to deal with his problem. A way for him to deal with his emotions.

He had started sleeping with Rei out of mutual lust, loud, harsh fucking, using each other to vent their sexual frustrations.

But, as time went on, the hair Kai pulled at during their throes of passion became soft and silky beneath his fingers, something to be caressed. The lips he bruised with hard kisses suddenly felt delicate and sweet and had to be treated gently.

The fucking had become sleeping together and now, Kai knew, it was coming dangerously close to making love.

The uncontrollable grips had become gentle caresses and Kai had been helpless to stop it.

He hadn't noticed the changes until it had been too late to control it.

So, he had decided to give that much to Rei, to treat him as a lover, not a fuckbuddy, but no further.

He had kept the sessions inconsistent, every few nights, here and there.

But, recently, his need for Rei had multiplied, so Kai was worried.

What scared him was not the idea of wanting to sleep with Rei, but that he didn't. Kai found that he yearned for the quiet moments they shared, holding each other, cuddling and hugging, just being close.

These feelings made him nervous and he had to put an end to them by getting rid of the temptation.

He would put sessions further apart and fewer in number.

He'd been sleeping with Rei in his bed for 2 weeks straight.

Kai felt guilty, he knew this gave Rei false hope about their relationship.

That would also change. Rei would have to sleep in his own bed, even after sex.

Kai had to get over his weakness for cuddling.

'Rei may think he loves me, but when he sees the real Kai again, he'll soon snap out of it' Kai thought. 'But, while I still can, I should enjoy it.'

He started to absently run his fingers over Rei's hair, causing his kitten to purr contently.

Rei gently stirred and opened his eyes. He tensed for a second, looking up as if trying to remember where he was, but when he saw Kai above him, he smiled widely and hugged his chest. 

Kai breathed deeply.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Rei asked.

"Hn…" Kai replied.

"Awh, come on!" Rei pushed, poking Kai in the ribs, "Don't be like that."

"Get up, Rei. We have practice." Kai instructed, trying to rise.

Instead, the raven haired neko put all his weight on Kai.

"No, don't get up yet." He pleaded.

Kai looked into those golden orbs and almost gave in.

"Hn…move, kon. I want to get up!"

Rei jumped back as Kai got out of bed and stalked to the bathroom. He slammed the door loudly, probably waking the whole house.

"Damn it Kai, stop running from me." Rei whispered, staring at the closed door, before getting up to dress.

As he was picking out his clothes, Rei noticed the door slightly ajar.

"Damn, he must have slammed really hard for it to open again." He murmured.

Through the slit in the door, he could see Kai enter the shower. Rei's eyes turned predatorial as he slowly approached the door.

Silently, he entered the room.

He could see Kai's back outlined through the blurry glass of the shower.

He removed his boxers and slipped into the cubicle.

He came right up against Kai's back and slipped an arm around Kai's waist, his hands resting on the toned muscles of his stomach.

Kai jumped at the touch and attempted to turn around.

"Shh…" Rei said, holding him in place and gently sliding his hand down a few inches to grasp Kai's manhood, pumping it gently.

Kai let out a soft moan.

"Nnn…no…stop." He groaned, trying to make himself stop Rei's actions.

"Shh…give into me Kai." Rei quietly commanded, pumping slightly harder.

Kai moaned louder and smiled and nuzzled Kai's exposed neck, his other hand tracing patterns over Kai's chest in feather- like touches.

"Just…this…once." Kai gasped out as he tried to gain control of his body, but soon realised he was fighting a losing battle.

Kai pulled Rei's head up from his neck and kissed the teen deeply. Rei moaned and his hand movements increased in speed and force.

Kai could control himself no longer and thrust up his hips with Rei's hand. 

He reached back and began to massage Rei's straining cock with strong sure strokes, becoming more aroused by his kittens moans and purring noises in response to his actions.

As both boys felt their climaxes approaching, their ministrations became more heated until both came with a shout.

Rei collapsed against the wall and Kai fell back on his shoulder.

"Mmm…Kai…" Rei panted out, barely coherently and nestled his face into Kai's hair.

Kai smiled before the impact of his actions hit him. He had promised himself he wouldn't do this.

He had to leave quickly.

He lifted his head and spun around, pinning Rei hard against the wall and kissed him harshly.

"Practice in 10 minutes." He grunted, exiting the cubicle, grabbing a towel, leaving the bathroom and a shocked, confused Rei behind.

"What the hell just happened?" Rei said aloud before getting out also and starting to dress.

A/N: Im so sorry for the HUGE delay in posting this chappie! Il try to get the next one up ASAP! Pleez R+R!!!!!


End file.
